Games
by Tinadera
Summary: She's back after disappearing for six years. Shizuo x OC x Izaya
1. Prologue

**.Prologue.**

Four months has passed ever since the fight between the Yellow Scarves and Dollars.

Four months has passed ever since the color gang B.W. has started rapidly growing across Ikebukuro.

Even though B.W. was a color gang, it was as if they were colorless as well. Just like the Dollars. Though, B.W. had colors to represent themselves- yes, color_s._ The colors black and white, that was used to represent them were so commonly worn by people, that B.W. was often counted as a colorless gang.

Nobody knew how B.W. actually started, and most of them thought that B.W. stood for Black and White. For some reason, B.W. had somewhat in common with Dollars as well. But unlike Dollars, B.W. was quite active.

B.W. had its own website as well. Once the username and password was entered, the site would be redirected to its home page. Above the list of 269 username's, there it was- the leader and founder of B.W.'s username, Est_r.

None of the member's knew who their leader, Est_r was. And they only knew that Est_r was a girl because of the way she talked. On the website, almost once a week, there would be a post from Est_r on the front page. Most of them were random, but every now and then it would be about the other color gangs.

_Home Page - __Posted __Thursday, at 02:14 AM__ - by__** Est**__**_**__**r**_

" _Good evening soldiers! Oh, I guess it'll be morning soon- ahahaha! _

_I was wondering if everyone was doing well! I'm doing perfectly fine, but it's the flu season, so everyone should all wear thick clothes and stay warm!_

_I had some sushi from a Russian sushi shop the other day, and I hear that sushi is better when you eat it in the winter than you do in summer. There was this huge black man in the front store; he was very nice to me._

_I noticed how there were few people wearing black and white clothes in the restaurant, and I immediately knew that they were one of us, it made me happy! Keep spreading the black and white everyone!_

_Ah, I'm getting carried away lol!_

_Here's the main topic of my post today, and I'd like everyone to cooperate if possible._

_Does anyone know-_

_Who the leader of Dollars is? "_


	2. I'm Back

_"Shizuo, you're awesome!"_

_ "... Awesome? Me? You're kidding." _

_ "No! No! Really! You're awesome!"_

_ "I'm..."_

_ "Awesome! Hahaha! Shizuo, you HAVE to be my husband one day – you'd be the perfect match for me!"_

* * *

It was a cold winter day- morning to be exact. Despite the cold wind blowing harshly against the people walking in the streets of Ikebukuro, there was a girl standing against a traffic light pole in shorts that revealed her pale legs and thighs. Her soft brown almond hair violently swayed with the wind. The girl showed no signs of being cold, but pulled the hood of her black jacket over her head, combing her hair with her long thin fingers beneath the hood.

"I swear I thought you were a prostitute standing there like that." Said a voice, making the girl turn her attention towards her right, seeing a blonde man wearing a bartender's uniform.

The girl's grey eyes widened as she noticed the man. "Heiwajima Shizuo – you actually came." She said, slowly approaching the man whilst dodging a man walking by in a hurry.

The man named Shizuo clicked his tongue, propping up his sunglasses that were slowly beginning to slide down. "Come on Azusa, let's go inside. You don't look so warm." He said as he turned around, leading the girl away from the street.

Azusa, being the girl's name, skipped after Shizuo with glee. She linked her arm with Shizuo's and walked beside him. "I'm never cold." She said, breathing out slowly and watching the white mass of visible vapor forming in front of her face. "I'm not like you lots; I have plenty of body heat."

"But other people don't know that." Shizuo replied and scowled at the passerby's giving Azusa weird looks. "That's why I said I thought you were a prostitute – wearing booty shorts and less than a tank top under that jacket."

The two had entered one of the buildings, a shabby apartment. Instead of using the elevator, they went up four stories using the stairs.

"I still can't believe you broke the elevator... How did you even do it?"

Shizuo didn't say anything for a few seconds, but eventually answered her question as they got out of the stair case and walked in the long hallway lit up by the sunlight outside the window. "Damn thing wouldn't go fast enough." He said, shrugging Azusa's arms off and pulling out a key from his pocket and used it to open the door. "Punched a few buttons and something started letting out sparks and it just... stopped."

A heartfelt laugh came from Azusa at the thought of Shizuo literally punching the buttons of the elevator. She patted Shizuo's back before following him into the room. "As expected from my dear friend!"

Shizuo cringe at this, and pulled the door close harshly. Azusa simply smiled at the sudden plummet of Shizuo's mood and walked past the kitchen into the small living room, sitting down on a sofa.

"So are you going to tell me?" he said, sitting next to Azusa and pulling out another cigarette from the pack lying on the coffee table next to the sofa. When Azusa gave him a faked confused face, he clicked his tongue again. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. What are you doing in Japan?"

"Oh..." a smirk crept across her face as she decided that her nails suddenly became very interesting, inspecting every single detail of her fingers now. "Well – things got pretty boring in Germany... Remembered the good days when I used to live here so I thought I could come here to enjoy myself." Azusa pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and began pressing a few buttons, "I had a friend ship some of my things to me after I find myself a place."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, taking off his sunglasses and resting them on the coffee table. "Where will you be staying? Mine?"

"Oh no, I can't do that to you, I'd be bothering you." She said, and continued to fiddle with her phone. "In fact, I'm asking one of our old friends to help me look for a good place." Azusa bit her lip, as a habit, and snapped her phone shut. She closing her eyes for a second before slipping her phone back into her pocket, feeling momentarily relaxed.

The room slowly filled with the smoke thanks to Shizuo, and despite secretly liking the smell of cigarettes, Azusa didn't like the idea of Shizuo smoking. She sighed before getting up and opening the window on the other end of the room for fresh air.

"I thought you quit smoking" she said, sitting on the floor underneath the window and pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her knee.

Shizuo didn't look at her but leaned on the sofa, relaxing his head against the wall. "That was before you left."

Azusa didn't reply, she merely stared at Shizuo with her gray eyes with a small smile. When her phone let out a ring inside her pocket, she pulled it out and flipped it open and put it against her ear. "Hello?" she answered in a cheerful tone. "Izaya! Yeah, Shizuo found me earlier!"

Shizuo flinched at the mention of Izaya's name and quickly sat up straight. He crushed the still burning cigarette between his fingers and gave Azusa an incredulous look.

"Uh huh, yeah... Okay, the Shiori Mansion? Yeah, I remember."

After closing her phone, Azusa looked up at Shizuo, who was at this moment, furious.

"You're keeping in touch with Izaya?" he asked, fists clenched and anger boiling in his head.

"Of course! How did you think I called you last night? Izaya was the one that gave me your number before I got to Japan!" she said, "He's also the friend that's helping me get a new place to stay. In fact, he found an apartment called Shiori Mansion? Izaya says it's a nice place in the middle of the city." Azusa went over to the door and sat in front of the door, pulling her boots back on. "Hey uhh – I'm going to go check the place out."

Shizuo didn't say anything, in fact he didn't move. His irritation was growing more and more by the minute.

"Well... I'll see you later" she said, opening the door and stepping out and smiling at Shizuo whom was currently looking at the ceiling. "Maybe we can eat dinner together tonight." And with that, the door closed, leaving Shizuo alone in his apartment again.

The silence wasn't welcoming at all, Shizuo was in a horrible mood and he pulled out another cigarette from the pack and lit it with the lighter in his pocket.

"Damn it..." he muttered and kicked the cushion lying on the floor near his feet as an output of anger. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

**A/N: **uh

yeah this is the first chapter of this i guess ohohoho

u _ u

i forgot that i actually wrote this and decided to fix a few things before submitting it

thank you for reading !


	3. Things I Don't Like to Talk About

_"Izaya, you've got to stop provoking Shizuo. You know he takes everything seriously."_

_ "Oh, does he? Well, that's the fun part I guess hahah~" _

_ "So you take joy in tormenting Shizuo?"_

_ "Of course! - Don't you?"_

* * *

"So how did you like the place?"

Azusa looked up from the bench she was sitting on; Izaya had come over with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Azusa and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, I liked it." She said, remembering the large living room and the wide view of the city out in the balcony. "I really liked the kitchen with the white marble countertop. I like the color white." She mumbled dazedly and sipped some of the coffee, slowly recalling the apartment she and Izaya had just visited.

"Well, I can call right now and tell them that you'll take the place if you want it." Izaya pulled out his phone and showed her the screen, bright white letters on a black background telling the time. "It's 11:14, shall we go eat something?" he said, motioning towards a building on the opposite side of the street from them.

Azusa shook her head. "I'm not that hungry right now." And slowly stood up, spinning 360 degrees and taking the view of the numerous buildings towering over them. "I'm guessing your office is in one of these buildings?"

Izaya nodded triumphantly and got up as well. "That's right!" he chirped happily, putting his free arm around Azusa's shoulders. "I can take you there if you promise not to tell Shizu-chan where it is!"

* * *

"Tidy as always, I see..."

Azusa was looking around Izaya's office, overwhelmed by the interior and shelves reaching the high ceiling filled with books. When she finished looking at every little corner and being amazed at the decorations on certain tables, she returned to the sofa where Izaya was finishing his coffee.

"So" Izaya raised an eyebrow, smiling deviously at Azusa. "How does it feel to be back?"

Azusa shrugged, resting her cup of coffee on the table in front of the sofa. "Alright, I guess." She looked at Izaya before smiling back and stared at his large collection of books. "Feeling a bit nostalgic... Missed me?"

The spacious room echoed as Izaya had burst into laughter. "Of course I did – but I bet Shizu-chan missed you most."

Azusa's smile slightly fell. "Hmm, I heard you gave Shizuo a hell of a time while I was gone." She said, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, since you disappeared, I decided to fill in your place and give him twice the joy~"

Azusa snorted as Izaya referred to _torturing_ as _joy_. "Are you saying I gave him hell too?" she smirked, somewhat flinching when her grey eyes had met with Izaya's crimson orbs.

His eyes were red, which was one of the most unnatural things Azusa has ever seen. She could have sworn that his eyes were always emitting some kind of evil aura whenever she looked into them. Strangely, those devilish eyes suited Izaya's malevolent personality so well, sending shivers down Azusa's spine whenever she wondered if he was the devil himself.

"Your existence is what's torturing Shizu-chan right now, I'm sure you know that." Izaya's voice was cold, threatening Azusa to shiver. It sounded as if he speaking right next to her ear, her senses became sensitive as she refused to look at Izaya. "Poor Shizu-chan got his heart broken when his girlfriend left him~"

As forceful as it had seemed, Azusa had managed to maintain the smirk on her face. She refused to give him the reaction that he wanted, so she remained calm, knowing this was just one of Izaya's games.

"You should've seen him when he blamed me for your disappearance; I even had to leave Ikebukuro for a while for him to calm down!" Izaya made an angry expression, mocking Shizuo's gruff expression while imitating his husky voice: "_Izayaaaaaa it's because of you isn't it? You flea, I'll make you pay!_" Izaya started laughing again, clutching onto his stomach as if he pulled a muscle while laughing.

Azusa merely stared at Izaya as he continued; she hadn't noticed that her smirk had been replaced by a sour scowl.

"Shizu-chan and Azu-kun, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he paused, looking surprised and sat up straight. "Oh wait, it should be F-U-C-K-I – "

Before Izaya could finish, Azusa had kicked the cup on the table. The lukewarm coffee had spilled all across the table and got on the carpet, staining it with an unpleasant tint of brown.

Azusa got up and walked away. She glanced back at the still smiling Izaya and said, "I'll take the place. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **i actually just finished writing the fifth chapter. /has nothing to do/ i actually dont like this chapter haha

i'm planning to develop azusa's character throughout the story slowly. experimenting with a few things, i guess.

though i do have a lot planned for this fic, so im always excited to write more.

thank you for reading! reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Waiting

_"Shinra - How long?"_

_"T__en ..? In your case, seven?"_

"..."

* * *

"Azusa's back! Celty, Azusa is back!"

"Gosh, you're still loud as ever." Azusa sighed as she shoved the grinning doctor off of her. When Celty peered into the hallway, helmet still intact, she quickly joined Azusa and Shinra. She hugged Azusa tightly and pulled out her cell phone, typing something and showing it to Azusa.

_[Welcome back.]_

Azusa smiled, "Looks like you haven't changed either, Celty."

"No! You should call her Mrs. Kishitani now." Shinra quickly yelled out, putting his arms around Celty's waist, pulling her close towards him. Celty looked as though she had become shy, as black smoke seeped through her helmet, floating above their heads, turning into a heart.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Azusa clapped her hands together. "I knew you two would eventually be together."

"Yes, Celty and I will be together forever!" Shinra began hugging Celty tighter, which made her squirm under his arms.

Azusa smiled contently as she watched the two fuss. She noticed that Shinra had grown, like Izaya and Shizuo. Remembering how she was as tall as Shinra back in their high school days, she saw that Shinra was now taller than Celty.

She remembered how Shizuo had always been at least a head taller than herself, while Izaya was at least five inches taller than her. Feeling nostalgia all over again, she let out a sigh and stepped towards the door.

"Oh, Azusa, are you going already?" Shinra pulled himself away from Celty, and Celty too, had approached her towards the door. She typed something on her phone once again and showed it to Azusa.

_[You just got here. You should at least stay for dinner.]_

Azusa shook her head and refused kindly. "I just dropped by to say hi, and I think I'm eating dinner with Shizuo."

At this, both Shinra and Celty didn't seem like they wanted Azusa for dinner anymore. Celty began moving oddly, which made it hard for Azusa to know what Celty was feeling. After a few more seconds of typing something on her phone, Azusa laughed when she read what was on the screen.

_[You met Shizuo? I mean – of course you two met again. I'm glad. Of course you'd want to eat dinner with Shizuo.]_

"Yeah, I'm not even sure if he heard me when I mentioned about dinner."

_[No! Of course he heard you! Would you like me to recommend any good restaurants for you guys?]_

"Nah, I think we'll be fine with fast food or whatever."

_[No! Fast food is bad; you guys should really have something healthy to eat.]_

"Well, I guess we can go find some restaurant or something in the streets."

_[Tell you what – go to Russia Sushi! Simon's still working there.]_

Azusa smiled at this. "Oh really?" Shinra nodded next to Celty, as he had read everything Celty had said with Azusa. "Alright. I'll make sure to ask Shizuo if we can go eat there."

Celty had hugged Azusa tightly again, and typed something real quickly before she left.

_[Be careful, there's a new group around and they could be dangerous. Avoid people wearing black and white, okay?]_

* * *

The night was as cold as it was in the morning, nevertheless Azusa walked down the streets of Ikebukuro in shorts, and the only things that seemed fit for the season were her black jacket and boots. She was slowly approaching the shabby apartment that Shizuo had led her into the same morning. As she sprinted up the staircase, she dialed Shizuo's number on her phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

Azusa smiled brightly as Shizuo had answered his phone. "Shizuo! Are you home? Let's eat dinner!"

There was a pause before Shizuo answered, and something that sounded like "One _sec, I'm talking to someone on the phone_" was heard on the other end. "Hello? Ah, Azusa."

"Yeah, Shizuo, let's eat dinner together."

Just as Azusa had reached Shizuo's door, Shizuo said, "Oh, I'm not home right now..."

"Working, are you?" she leaned her back against Shizuo's door, still breathing a bit hard from running up the stairs. "Its fine then, I can go-"

"No wait." Shizuo interrupted Azusa, sounding impatient. "I can finish what I'm doing in about half an hour. Do you want to wait inside my house?"

"Hmmm" she shrugged even though she knew that Shizuo couldn't see her. "Actually, I'll be waiting at Russia Sushi, Celty recommended me that place. Brings back memories, huh?"

"Russia Sushi..." Azusa could tell that Shizuo was smiling by his tone. "Alright – I'll be there in half an hour."

When Azusa had arrived at Russia Sushi, she was greeted by a humongous man that towered over her with a bizarre accent. "Oh! Young beautiful lady Azusa, welcome welcome! Eat here alone?" he asked.

"Hello Simon" she said and shook her head when Simon pointed towards the one seat-ers. "No, I'm waiting for Shizuo." Azusa replied politely, though she was never sure if he could understand her. "

To her relief, Simon had understood what she said and led her towards one of the rooms with the wooden tables where you could sit on the floor and eat. Azusa thanked Simon, took off her boots and climbed into the room that was about a foot higher than ground level.

The room was filled with the smell of sushi and green tea, which was soon brought by Simon to Azusa. "I'll wait for the sushi until Shizuo gets here" she said and received the tea, feeling her cold fingers melt in warmth as she held the cup.

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but he turned his head sharply towards the door, where two high school students wearing light blue uniforms walked into the restaurant. Azusa immediately recognized the uniform, they were from Raira Academy, the same high school Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, and she had gone to.

"Man, all those beautiful girls in this world that I have not yet met!" the blonde boy had chirped happily as he took a seat.

The other boy with short black hair laughed uncomfortably. "Kida-kun, I'm pretty sure those girls weren't interested in you as you were with them."

Azusa laughed silently as she rested her head on the arm that was leaning on the table. Seeing the backs of the high school boys reminded Azusa of Shizuo and Izaya being dragged into the restaurant. She spent the next thirty minutes watching and eavesdropping on the boy's conversations, laughing quietly at the blonde boy's stories about how much girls love him.

Azusa had checked the time on the clock almost every five minutes.

Ten minutes... Fifteen... Twenty... Twenty five... Thirty... Thirty five... Forty...

Eventually, an hour had passed since the time that Shizuo said he's be getting there. Azusa had already finished her cup of tea, and felt too hungry to wait so she asked Simon for a small platter of sushi. Being a slow eater, Azusa spent another twenty minutes eating – and when she finished, Shizuo still did not arrive.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much happened in this chapter except the fact that Azusa is fond of Shinra and Celty, but I'm hoping that it'd help a little with Azusa's past.

Though I do think that my readers would like the next chapter since it'll have some fluff in it !

thank you for reading ! reviews are _always_ appreciated.


	5. Reminiscing

_"Ah! Shizuo, really, stop!" I yelled angrily as I reached for my phone that Shizuo was holding up high in the air._

_ Summer break had just ended and Shizuo and I were in the same class again. However, we have been separated from Shinra and Izaya as our new classes have been rearranged. I waited for Shizuo's detention to end, while standing outside the classroom, texting Izaya as I waited. As Mr. Nakamura, the teacher, left the room, I entered. _

_The room was hot and I could tell that Shizuo was stressed, since we both hated summer for its high temperature. It seemed as though the text message that arrived from Izaya had triggered him to become so grumpy. When I mentioned that it was from Izaya, he immediately snatched the phone away from me._

_ "I don't want you around that flea."_

_"First off, he has a name. Second, give me my phone back."_

_Shizuo's lips turned into a thin line as he looked down at me disapprovingly. "No." he said._

_ I really didn't understand. Why did he care with who I befriended? It was just because he didn't like Izaya, they always fight. I felt even angrier and continued hopping on my feet, reaching for my phone. "Who cares if I stay around Izaya? He's my friend!" I protested, feeling that my legs were getting tired from jumping so much. _

_ Shizuo grabbed my wrist that was reaching for the phone with his free hand. His hands were large, and my hands were extra small (Baby hands - that's what he always called them). _

_ "I care." He said sternly, looking down at me. "Izaya is always up to no good, Azusa, and I know this as a fact." _

_ I pouted; Shizuo was one of my best friends. Though at times like this, I wondered if he thought of me as a friend or a little sister. "I know he can't be the nicest guy out there, but _come on_." I pleaded; I was feeling frustrated and hot, the single window open in the room wasn't enough._

_ It seemed as though Shizuo was hot too, there were beads of sweat running down the side of his face as he glared down at me._

_I puffed my right cheek, annoyed, and something bizarre happened when I opened my mouth to say something again._

_ Shizuo's grip on my wrist tightened, he pulled me closer to him, so that our chests bumped into each other, and he brought down the other hand with my phone and put it around my waist._

_ It all happened too fast. He had let go of my wrist, and cupped my right cheek, and our faces came close._

_ We were close, maybe too close for comfort. I could smell the familiar scent of cigarettes, which I actually liked but did not admit. He leaned his face closer, and closed his eyes. _

_ Our lips met together, and my eyes widened at the contact. He had his eyes closed tight, as if he was really concentrated. It was weird, but at the same time – enjoyable. My head began to spin and my heart was racing..._

_ It was kind of awkward, but I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as well. I knew it was strange – it was the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life, kissing my best friend. But it felt right. I didn't want it to end. _

_ When Shizuo pulled away a few seconds later, our eyes met. He looked scared, and I felt his arm around me begin to pull away. As a result of impulse, I tightened my hold around his neck and pulled him into another kiss._

_..._

"Azusa."

"Azusa!"

"AZUSA!"

Shizuo's loud voice woke Azusa up. She opened her eyes groggily and tried to remember what happened, kicking the blanket that was on her away. And remembered that she was waiting for Shizuo in Russia Sushi, but Shizuo didn't show up.

Azusa lazily sat up since the floor she was lying on was rather cold. Shizuo was sitting on the floor next to her, watching her.

"Shizuo..." she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had a weird dream, but it was a memory, something that had happened long ago.

Shizuo sighed in relief and leaned back on the wall of the small room. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "There were some idiots I had to deal with on my way here. And then I found the flea lurking around the streets, so I had to chase him away before coming here."

Simon had walked by and smiled at Azusa brightly, "Lady Azusa awake!" he said cheerfully before giving Shizuo a disapproving look. "Shizuo, smoking very bad. No smoke in restaurant." He said.

"Ah, sorry Simon." He said and crushed the cigarette against the empty platter on the table. He checked his watch and got up. "Come on Azusa, it's pretty late. Simon told me you've been sleeping here for over an hour."

Azusa got up, still feeling drowsy, but got to her feet and pulled her boots on. Following Shizuo out of the restaurant, Shizuo stared at her with a cheeky grin and stood in front of her, knees bent.

"Get on," he said, "you can sleep while I carry you."

"No" she refused, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to." But another part of her was begging to let Shizuo carry her. Her body felt like it was drugged and was pleading for sleep. "No..!" she mumbled, but so _coincidentally_, her body _suddenly_ decided that it was cold. Her legs felt like they were freezing and Shizuo's back _suddenly_ looked very, very warm.

"Come on... I'm not waiting forever."

"Oh... I don't want – oh who am I kidding." She fell on his back, allowing him to pick her up from his back and carry her. Within seconds, Shizuo could tell that she fell asleep, as her breathing became deep and calm.

For about twenty minutes, Shizuo had a smile plastered onto his face as he carried Azusa back to his apartment. He felt her breath on his neck, where she buried her face into as she slept, both of their bodies generating a certain warmth between them.

_This is how it's supposed to be._ He thought, _This is how it was supposed to be..._

* * *

__**A/N:** Thank you for reading !

I was actually really excited to upload this chapter since it has ~fluff~ in it ohohoo

i'm cool now ok.

reviews are always appreciated !


End file.
